Toner of one type contains a bright (glittering) pigment which expresses metallic luster or pearl luster, as a colorant. The bright pigment, for example, includes mica covered with a metal oxide, an aluminum pigment, and the like. Such a bright pigment typically has a large particle size, e.g., a particle size of about 5 μm to 200 μm. Further, the bright pigment typically has a flat reflective surface by which light beams are reflected in several directions. As the particle size of the bright pigment becomes larger, the area of the reflective surfaces thereof becomes larger, and thus the metallic luster or the pearl luster is more strongly expressed. To the contrary, when the particle size of the bright pigment is small, the metallic luster or the pearl luster is little expressed.
When the particle size of the bright pigment included in a toner as a colorant is large, the bright pigment may not be sufficiently covered with a resin. If so, an image formed with the toner may not be firmly fixed to a sheet. On the other hand, when a thicker resin is formed so as to more completely cover the bright pigment, a particle size of the toner may become too large. Toner of such an excessively large particle size may cause an error in a developing process or a transfer process of the toner. Further, the bight pigment may not be properly aligned on the sheet to express the metallic luster or the pearl luster.